Mai Asami
| current residence = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Kunoichi | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner(s) = | previous partner(s) = | clan =Asami | family = | rank =Chūnin | classification =Dancer Artist | reg = | academy =12 | chunin =15 | sjonin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | unique = | disabil = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release | kenjutsu = | jutsu = Fire Release: Phoenix Flare Fire Release: Fox Fire Fire Release: Fire Serpent Circle Fire Release: Fox-tail Ribbon Whip Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance Transformation Technique Body Replacement Technique Clone Technique | tools = | headtxtc = Pink | subtxtc = Black | bgroundc = Black | bgradientc = Pink | btopc = #000000 | bbotc = #000000 | celltopc = #000000 | cellbotc = #000000 | cellgroundc = #FFF2F2 }} THIS CHARACTER IS NOT COMPLETED! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING UNTIL COMPLETION! THANK YOU! Mai Asami is Chūnin kunoichi from Konohagakure. She specializes in Fire Release ninjutsu and is very proficient in dancing. She mixes both dance and ninjutsu with her taijutsu to form her own artistic style of combat. She was created by and belongs to Holly Winter. Some details are intended for more mature audiences, reader discretion is advised! Background Mai Asami was born into a family of artists from Konohagakure. She spent her youth learning to dance, sing, sew, cook, paint, and play the flute. Her father, a famous Zither musician, guided Mai into learning the arts of music, whilst Mai's mother, a professional dancer, taught Mai how to move gracefully and elegantly. Despite her parents' wishes for her to continue down the path of art and entertainment, Mai wanted to grow up to be a strong kunoichi like her role-model: Saki Shiroshinku. Consequently, Mai was eventually enrolled in the ninja academy. She proved to be an able student, especially when it came time to write, draw, or perform. Never afraid of the spotlight, Mai accepted any assignment that helped showcase her talents. Though the Fourth Shinobi World War had ended, Mai was still intent on becoming an able kunoichi. Thus, she poured more and more time into basic ninjutsu and taijutsu training, mixing her dance and acrobatic skills into her combat style. Mai would go on to graduate from the ninja academy, earning the rank of Genin and being assigned a three-man squad. Personality Mai is a chatty and prideful girl who often takes on a mocking or sarcastic tone and a sadistic demeanor. She's tricky and not easily frightened. She takes her missions somewhat seriously, but she likes to show off her art and have fun. During missions, Mai is relaxed and easygoing. She likes to fool around and humiliate her opponents, degrading them. Not only does she enjoy it, she also finds that such actions cause her adversaries to lose focus and make more mistakes. If her opponents are the one's who choose to embarrass her, she begins to lose her composure and becomes self-conscious. Mai enjoys relaxing in cool water, flirting with other girls, and ribbon dancing (rhythmic gymnastics). She likes to refine her artistic talents and always pursues a greater level of gentility, gracefulness, and elegance. She also likes to show off, be it with her talents (singing, dancing), her jutsu, her luxurious clothing, her intellect, or her material possessions. She cares greatly for status and craves increased social power and idolism. Personally, Mai believes that a truly refined woman embodies grace, elegance, and serenity, and that all women should seek to better themselves and walk in both dainty and delicate fashion. Mai is quick to scrutinize and degrade those who are performing less than adequate. Her chattiness can lead to her saying things that might regret later. However, she easily analyzes the weaknesses (and strengths) of her foes and she also exposes their humility to worsen their situation and better her own. In battle, Mai is arrogant; her sensei says that she needs to learn to be more humble and less underestimating. Ironically, though she likes to discipline others, she herself is in dire need of humility. When humiliated, especially publicly, Mai flusters and turns red with embarrassment. She tries to hide her wrongdoings and attempts to save face. In her pride, she has a hard time admitting that she isn't always the end all-be all. Additionally, because of her strong devotion to proper etiquette and "grace," she forces herself to follow through with publicly apologizing and self-discipline. Examples of such include a public announcement of apology, sitting in seiza position on hard surfaces for long periods of time, and bowing deeply whilst on her knees in begging position. Of course, Mai also makes sure to include the necessary honorifics. Intimately, Mai is a lesbian and therefore would like a female partner or spouse for a monogamous relationship. Preferably, they'd fulfill a more submissive role and she'd be the more dominant of the two. She sees feminine ladies as the only respectable sex and does not care for men or masculine women. Mai has been known to use her visual appeal on missions to gain information or infiltrate an organization. She laughs at the victims of such an simple technique. Appearance Mai is a 5'3" tall girl who weighs around 96 pounds. She has scarlet-red hair and green eyes. She usually wears her scarlet, navel-length hair in a ponytail. Mai has pale, fair skin and sharp features. Her breasts are larger than average, comparable to Hinata Hyuga's bosom. She has toned, slim legs, a small waist, and hips proportionate to her body size. Her slim and toned figure reflects her skill as a dancer and healthy kunoichi. Mai likes to wear very fancy dresses and clothing pieces, ornate and exquisite in design. Aesthetic patterns cover her robes and clothes. Her wardrobe, while surprisingly not over encumbered, possesses many unique styles that tend to learn towards the more traditional and oriental as opposed to the contemporary and modern. Mai also possesses a small collection of fine jewelry and accessories ranging from various hand-crafted earrings, necklaces, rings, and circlets, to silk gloves, arm and wrist bands, and shoes as well as sandals. Of course, a Chūnin such as herself wouldn't usually be able to afford such goods, so most are gifts from her family (who are of high performing status). Certain items, Mai saves up for; she is quite smart with money and doesn't overspend on the trivial things other girls her age buy. This is why her wardrobe contains less than most girls, but the quality of each item is greater. Mai's shinobi outfit is very elegant and fancy, reflective of her more sensitive and refined nature. It's mostly made from silk and is quite soft and fine to the touch. It's a slim-fitting Qipao (aka: Cheongsam) that hugs the natural curves of Mai's body and helps to define her features. The qipao is mostly red with gold trim and is a single, one-piece dress. The dress goes down to Mai's ankles and the long slits up the sides reveals a sizable portion of her upper legs. Her dress is sometimes short-sleeved and sometimes sleeveless, but Mai tends to wear long, upper-arm length gloves on one or both arms; sometimes, Mai also wears thigh-high stockings. The entire dress is very ornate with many gold decorations to accompany Mai's golden and jade jewelry. Mai tends to wear either heeled sandals similar to that of Tsunade's, or closed toe high heels. Mai carries no bag, pouch, or satchel as she finds she has no need for them and they tend to make certain dance movements feel and appear clumsy. Thus, Mai has no ninja tools, nor does she use them. Abilities Mai specializes in using the Fire Release: Fox-tail Ribbon Whip technique and its accompanying Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance technique; her proficiencies in Fire ninjutsu and acrobatic dance/taijutsu are her strongest skills. Strategical Preference: Mai typically likes to keep her distance from her opponents, maintaining a medium distance most of the time. She uses her Fire Whip as her primary weapon of choice and prefers to lash, strike, and ensnare her foes with it before burning them to a crisp. In closer engagements, Mai also has a very acrobatic form of taijutsu that relies heavily on kicking techniques. ''Fire Release Ninjutsu'' Mai heavily relies on her Fire Release ninjutsu skills in combat; next to her proficiency in dance and acrobatic movement, Mai's skill in Fire Release is her most valuable asset. Her jutsu are typically on the smaller scale, as she is primarily a weapon/physical fighter. Essentially, her fire ninjutsu is used to enhance her natural skills in dance and taijutsu. Mai's primary technique, Fire Release: Fox-tail Ribbon Whip is her personal fire whip. This whip, which greatly resembles a Rhythmic Gymnastics ribbon, is the center of her entire combat style, and contours to her fighting ability. She uses it to whip, lash, strike, ensnare, and burn her foes; all while moving in her distinct dance style. This whip is Mai's one and only weapon and is best suited for close to medium ranges. Dancingribbon3.gif Ribbon2.gif Using her fire whip, Mai's signature technique, Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance, is a beautiful and graceful (yet deadly) dance taijutsu. It consist of advanced and intricate dance and gymnastics skills combined with various aerial kicks from martial arts such as Changquan, Taekwondo, and Capoeira. Often combined with her dance and fire whip, Fire Release: Fire Serpent Circle is Mai's go-to defense ninjutsu. From her arm or whip, a long, fiery serpent springs forward at her target. The serpent can ensnare and bite her target, as well as encircle people, creating a ring of flames around them. This ring can defend Mai from an opponent, or confine the opponent within the ring. Mai also likes to perform her ribbon dance art when both she and her target are within the ring as the target will have difficulty evading the whip within the confines of the serpent circle. In the event Mai requires more distance with her jutsu, she can use Fire Release: Phoenix Flare or Fire Release: Fox Fire to hurl balls of fire and flame at her foes. These techniques require very little chakra and thus, are quick and easy to use and spam. ''Taijutsu'' Taijutsu is an integral part of Mai's dance art, as she often incorporates it into her signature Ninja Art: Fox-tail Ribbon Dance. Kick.gif Kicking.gif Mai primarily focuses on aerial kicking techniques, but has little knowledge with regards to hand to hand combat techniques such as punching or jabbing. These flying and elegant spinning kicks easily melt into the natural movements of Mai's dance, acrobatics, and rhythmic gymnastics. The kicks are definitely on the flashy side, but are deceivingly powerful; they can come in from unexpected, radical angles and catch an opponent off-guard. Not only does Mai use these techniques alongside her whip and dance skills, but should the situation occur where she must use taijutsu exclusively, she can hold her own in close-quarters combat. However, against an experienced taijutsu expert, Mai should prioritize returning to using her whip by establishing some distance. Either that, or attempt to flee. Considering Mai's pride, she often doesn't know when to quit which can land her in trouble every now and then when she gets more than what she bargained for. Mai's kicking techniues draw from martial arts such as Changquan, Taekwondo, and Capoeira. She focuses primarily on their kicking techniques, but neglects their other, more grounded moves. ''Teamwork'' Mai can work perfectly fine by herself on missions; she prefers to. However, she does possess some team utility: Mai's Fox-tail Ribbon Whip can ensnare foes, leaving them wide open for a combination jutsu or a special technique. Kunoichi Stats Genin Chūnin Exams Chūnin Current Whereabouts Trivia * Mai Asami is roughly translated to "Dance Morning-Beauty" with Mai meaning "Dance" and Asami meaning "Morning, Beauty". * Mai's favorite things to do are: Bathing in cool and refreshing water, flirting (with other girls), and ribbon dancing. She also likes to sing and show off her talents and wardrobe. * Mai has always been physically attracted to girls, and prefers a monogamous relationship. * Mai is very feminine, however, she is considered dominant with regards to intimacy. * Mai currently does not have a girlfriend. * Mai wishes to expand her personal ribbon-dancing ninja art in a special school or clan dedicated to dance and gracefulness. * Unless her high-heels or heeled sandals make sufficient noise, Mai naturally makes almost no sound when she walks; her training as a dancer has enabled her to be quite nimble and light-footed. * Mai has proven herself be very arrogant and prideful, finding sadistic pleasure in degrading others and boosting herself up. She sees herself at the top of the social hierarchy and is the ultimate woman. She can't admit to being wrong or being outdone. * Mai has been known to punish herself when she has made an error that she cannot avoid addressing. She often choses to sit on hard surfaces in seiza position for extended periods of time, even in public view, enduring extreme humiliation in the hopes of erasing her wrongdoings. * Mai's favorite foods are udon and curry. Her least favorite food is raw fish. Reference * Template:LeafNin Infobox Category:Draft Category:DRAFT